The present invention relates generally to devices, methods and systems for vascular treatment. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a device including an ECM material section and an associated retention member. The ECM material may be placed in a vascular lumen with at least one portion anchored to a vessel. The apparatus can shield a portion of the vessel and also permit further treatment to that or other area(s). While the invention is described with respect to vascular applications, it may also apply to treatment of the hepatic, urinary, respiratory, digestive or reproductive systems, and other anatomical lumen(s), for example.
Vascular diseases and disorders are widespread health problems affecting many people. There are many chronic and acute diseases and disorders relating to the vascular system including, for example, thrombosis, embolism, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, arterioschlerosis, infarction and still others. Heart attacks and strokes are leading health concerns. Obstruction of blood flow and/or vessel rupture may cause inadequate blood supply the heart, brain and other parts or all of the body. Occlusive diseases involving constriction, narrowing or obstruction of a blood vessel often present serious possibly life-threatening risks. Additionally, complications in vascular treatment(s) may themselves necessitate further treatment. Some such risks include formation of emboli, vessel damage, thrombogenesis, blood loss, hemorrhage, and others. Furthermore, trauma and other injuries may damage the vascular system and often require repair or replacement.
At present, treatment of vascular disease, damage and disorders suffers from limitations, drawbacks and risks. The invention provides unique treatments and solutions to treatment of the foregoing and other problems.